A Hand to Hold Traduction
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Le bateau a navigué et amarré, et pour eux, une question demeure: "Que faisons-nous maintenant?" - Traduction de A Hand to Hold de Galan.
1. Paris est

**Me revoilà sur un nouveau projet!**

**J'avais envie de me lancer dans la traduction sans vraiment en trouver le courage ni le temps d'ailleurs ^^. Étant une grande fan d'Audrey Hepburn, je me suis lancé dans les fictions sur ces films. Celle ci est tiré du film Sabrina (que je vous recommande) et je voudrais vraiment Galan pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction, le lien vers son profil et sa fiction sont disponible sur mon profil.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Paris est...<strong>

_« De toutes les choses idiotes... ». La jeune fille, restée immobile sur ses épaules – sans surprise –, pensait qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu après avoir posé sa question désorientée et protesta un peu en disant « Je vais bien, vous n'avez pas à me porter ». Dieu sait combien de temps elle avait été accroupi dans ce garage, inhalant les gaz d'échappement. L'odeur nauséabonde produite par tant de voitures l'avait presque fait s'évanouir après quelques secondes même la seule petite fenêtre ouverte était inutile face à cette suffocation imminente. _Stupide -_ « N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du monoxyde de carbone ? Ça tue des gens. »_

_Linus la fit descendre de son épaule, remettant Sabrina sur ses pieds. « Vraiment ? » Sa voix était faible, presque autant que ses bras elle réussit à se tenir droite, reposant contre le mur de l'étage au dessus du garage._

_« Bien sûr. Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé ? »_

_« Je serais morte . » Le visage de Sabrina ne montrait aucun signe de choc envers ce qu'il venait de dire. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une surprise. Même la personne la moins informée aurait eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la porte du garage juste avec l'odeur. C'était l'air frais qui réclamait l'ouverture des fenêtres pendant une journée ensoleillée, pas les nuages gris sortant du pot d'échappement de la voiture._

_« Et vite. 8 voitures. » Linus se devait de regarder ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas être fâché contre elle, pas maintenant, mais son expression non repentie l'obligeait. Fille stupide ! « Une seule aurait suffit. » Tout de même, il n'avait besoin d'aucune raison venant d'elle une telle folie suffisait. « C'est une bonne chose que Mme Van Horn m'ait demandé de la ramener chez elle. »_

_« Mme Van Horn ? La mère de Gretchen ? » Cela lui fait relever la tête des escaliers._

_« Uh huh. »_

_« Pourquoi ne la ramène-t-elle pas elle-même ? » La rancœur s'installait dans ses paroles._

_« Parce qu'on ne trouve pas Gretchen. »_

_Les yeux de Sabrina s'élargirent pendant un moment, et elle détourna la tête, regardant au delà de la propriété. « Elle- »_

_« Elle quoi ? » Oh, la situation n'était pas un mystère : David avait disparu aussi. L'événement était à peine une nouveauté à une fête des Larrabee, et un événement presque attendu par la famille entière._

_Sabrina toussota d'abord regardant ses pieds. « Rien » dit-elle, silencieuse maintenant._

_« Très bien. La prochaine fois que tu mets une voiture en marche, sois sûre de laisser les portes du garage ouvertes, compris ? » Il lui tapota le bras en lui parlant avant de s'éloigner. « Une fille de chauffeur devrait le savoir. »_

_Elle était silencieuse quand il partit, un léger « Oui, monsieur » le suivit dans l'air frais de la nuit et une autre toux pour nettoyer ses poumons. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire plus. Linus savait._

Tout cela était de vieux souvenirs maintenant, les siens et ceux de Linus. Sans importance, si il était honnête. Il s'était tenu debout pendant des heures, incertain de trouver la force pour franchir le rebord et étreindre l'air sifflant quand la gravité le ramena sur la Terre qui refuserait de l'engloutir... enfin se découvrir trop peureux. Et elle ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant à la fois un peu de gaz mortel et, plus important, le bruit de s'échapper et de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Tous les deux trop lâche ou trop réticent pour poursuivre jusqu'au bout, trop engagé dans cette vie qu'ils clament détester. Sentimentalement.

Linus fumait simplement, ne bougeant pas. Ses pensées étaient trop encombrées pour lire attentivement les détails de la pile d'affaires qui réclamaient son attention. La vie, autrefois si peu compliquée par les simples buts des plans des affaires et des fusions d'entreprises, s'était transformé en un marais qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vidanger et dont personne ne pourrait faire de plans. Chaque jour, sa vie enroulée plus solidement autour de la sienne et peut être que s'en tirer était impossible.

Leurs suites à Paris étaient côte à côte, assez proches pour le moment. Chaque matin, ils se rejoignaient pour le petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel, un moment silencieux autour d'un café. Quelques fois ils devaient se séparer et lui rester séquestré, émettre et recevoir des appels, lire des lettres et des rapports, recevoir des télégrammes. Quand ces journées commençaient, la routine le reprit un moment, s'arrêtant généralement quand il se souvenait que Miss McCardle était assise à son bureau de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, incapable de prendre en note ses consignes. Ces journées devinrent soudainement mornes, et ce qui s'étalait devant lui, des chaînes.

Mais parfois ils passaient la journée en ville, simplement marchant sans destination en tête. Les instructions de Sabrina n'avaient pu être suivi complètement, le soleil revendiquant le ciel les premiers jours. Le reste était plus simple : elle avait arrangé le bord de son chapeau quand il le retournait par habitude, et il avait résisté à la pulsion de racheter un nouveau parapluie.

Une semaine après que le bateau fut amarré, il regarda par la fenêtre de sa suite pour ne voir que le ciel gris, plein de nuages. Ce matin là fut un test pour sa volonté, concernant le parapluie. Son envie lui dictait de rester à l'intérieur malgré le manque de travail urgent, mais Sabrina avait insisté. « Pourquoi, c'est une journée parfaite pour être dehors ! ». Elle arborait ce sourire timide, qu'il avait appris à admirer et malgré sa petite taille, l'avait traîné dehors.

L'air était gluant et les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent, assez fines pour être ignorés. S'il savait qu'elle voulait une longue averse, Linus espérait une courte et tendre douche. Mais après les nuage se vidèrent, offrant à Sabrina une longue averse stable. Il essaya de marcher plus vite, mais Sabrina le retenait comme si elle anticipait d'être trempée. Cela, malgré tout, n'était pas pour lui. Linus coiffa son chapeau sur ses cheveux, la traînant sous le déluge, ayant remarqué un auvent au bout du pâté de maison.

Une fois à l'abri en dessous de leur refuge acceptable, Linus ria à l'image qu'elle présentait, son chapeau glissant vers l'avant sur sa tête plus petite que la sienne et dissimulant à moitié ses yeux, la pluie dégoulinant des bords. « Et bien, tes instructions sont enfin utiles. » Il inclina l'Homburg vers le haut, exposant son visage entier. « Mais un parapluie aurait été utile. »

Sabrina secoua la tête, arborant toujours son petit sourire. « Mais tu ne vois pas ? Si tu avais ton parapluie, tu aurais continuer, juste en marchant sans rien apprécier ! Tu aurais interrompu ta course et tu serais retourné à l'hôtel. »

Il releva un sourcil. « J'appelle ça être raisonnable. »

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau. « Mais Paris _n'est pas_ pour les gens raisonnables- »

« Sabrina. » Il n'aimait pas l'interrompre mais il le devait, juste à ce moment.

« Oui, Linus ? »

« Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit ? La première fois que j'ai visité Paris ? » L'excursion en bateau – une étape précoce dans un plan destiné à leur offrir la réussite triomphante et l'échec misérable – peut être que c'était l'heure où il s'était condamné lui même, ces souvenirs profonds s'échappant à l'air pour qu'elle les entende. La première fissure.

« Mais bien sûr, pour seulement 35 minutes. Pour changer d'avion en allant en Irak. » Elle enleva son chapeau pour le replacer sur sa tête, l'arrangeant comme il l'aurait fait avant de sortir de la voiture conduite par son père. « Un vrai businessman, jamais distrait de son travail par quoique ce soit » – et elle replaça le bord comme elle le fit plusieurs fois par le passé – « pas tout à fait un croque-mort. »

« Et qu'ais-je dit ensuite ? »

« Oui. » Silencieuse, Sabrina regarda ailleurs, sans tourner la tête mais ses yeux vers la pluie tombant dans la rue. « Oui, Linus. »

« Je pensais ce que je disais. » Et puis, il l'embrassa : pas du tout comme il l'avait fait une fois à la place de son frère cadet mais tendrement, soigneusement, juste pour un moment. Ils se séparèrent et quelques souffles courts touchèrent ses joues quand elle rencontra son regard. « Chaque mot ». Une nouvelle fois, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, toujours prudemment et brièvement. « Et je suis certain que tu as remarqué que je suis à Paris depuis plus de 35 minutes. »

Les yeux de Sabrina s'élargirent, et elle ne parlait pas. Il ne savait pas si il le désirait, pour ces yeux sombres déjà confus, et combien étaient confuses ses pensées quand elles s'exprimaient en mots ? Doucement, Linus l'a pris dans ses bras, la ramenant plus près, plus serrée que quand il la enlaçait sur le Liberté. La sienne était hésitante, touchant à peine le bas de sa veste pendant qu'ils se tenaient dans l'ombre du bâtiment. « Tu peux, Sabrina, » murmurait-il, « me considérer distrait. »

Et malgré le mystère et les questions, il se tenait là, simplement là avec elle. À ce moment, tout était parfait.

* * *

><p>Il alluma une autre cigarette, la fumée de cigarette l'enveloppa quand il l'exhala. Un accroc, a-t-il dit une fois, une complication. Malgré tout, elle était là et restant. Mais plus pour Larrabee Industries cet état des choses était bien moins <em>compliqué<em> en comparaison à la situation actuelle. Les affaires étaient simples, ou au moins elles le pouvaient, mais cet après midi avait bouleversé la certitude de plusieurs années. La terre stable de ces minutes attendant que la pluie se calme trembla quand les nuages s'écartèrent pour disparaître dans la soirée, l'abandonnant à ces pensées se chassant les unes les autres dans sa tête, incohérentes. Grotesque, inaccessible, _infaisable_ ! Totalement ridicule.

Le simple fait de parler avec elle sur le _Liberté_ avait été une épreuve. Linus trouva sa langue paralysée par une peur incompréhensible que demain soit le jour où il se réveillera au bureau, pour faire son propre misérable café, contemplant son succès, son échec et sa honte non anticipée. De la solitude aussi. Mais ensuite ils ont quitté le bateau, soudain enveloppé par le soleil et la chaleur parisienne et entouré de discussion française... Linus savait qu'il ne serait pas amené à sa salle de réunion, le monde ici était réel. Il trouva soudainement les mots simples, relaxant quand il parlait, et sourit même pendant leurs ballades avec sa main accrochée à son bras. Malgré le soulagement, la vérité le harcela. Ce cauchemar n'était pas cruel mais railleur, désespérée de s'épanouir en un rêve impossible, mais destiné à reste un désir avorté et inachevé. Un cauchemar sans dans ce... Il ne pouvait pas trouver le bon mot. Une autre respiration, une nouvelle bouffée de tabac et de nicotine, et Linus se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise dans sa suite. Non il ne voulait pas considérer ces mots.

Même les machinations des affaires étaient un jeu d'enfant comparé au bordel actuel qui l'entourait. C'était tellement _déplacé_ de tellement de façons : plus de 20 ans son aîné totalement inexpérimenté dans la légèreté qu'elle exsudait aisément et complètement submergé dans le travail dont il a comblé sa vie, il n'avait de place pour personne. Et les murmures bientôt agitant la société – les _fameux_ murmures, malgré l'intrusion du 20ème siècle dans sa vie – qu'aucun homme ne danserai avec la fille de son propre chauffeur, ne l'enlacerait et ne l'embrasserait et ne l'emmènerait à Paris seule, avait une once d'honneur.

Mais les murmures et les rumeurs ne le hanteraient pas, ou du moins pas d'une telle ampleur. Les commentaires à partir de son honneur seront bien caché. Les commères, après tout, était des lâches qui murmuraient derrière leurs mains pendant les fêtes et échangeaient des messes basses dans les coins des salles de réunion. Les lâches ne faisaient pas le poids face au pouvoir. Et Sabrina, quel était son pouvoir ? Le pouvoir de charmer, de rire, de sourire, de tirer des hommes enfermés hors de leur cage. _Un homme_. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire taire les mauvaises langues de Long Island. Pour elle et à propos d'elle, les rumeurs seront des rugissements à chaque angle.

_Paris c'est pour les amoureux._ Linus éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre derrière sa chaise, replia ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête reposée sur ses poings. _Et je suis là avec elle._

Non, impossible.


	2. Atteindre la Lune

**J'avais prévu de poster lundi mais des imprévus se sont glissé ci et là et impossible de recorriger pour la troisième fois ce chapitre avant de le poster.**

**Je remercie les personnes ayant posté des reviews, ça fait très plaisir de les lire à chaque fois. Je me permets de remercier à nouveau Galan pour m'avoir autoriser à traduire sa fanfiction.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et donc normalement, tout rentre dans l'ordre alors je vous retrouve Lundi prochain pour le chapitre 3.**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Atteindre la lune<strong>

_Mon cher Père,_

_Il a finalement plu à Paris. J'avais dit à Linus qu'il devrait commander de la pluie pour le tout premier jour, mais c'est arrivé aujourd'hui, notre 7ème jour ici. Paris est toujours mieux après la pluie. J'ai demandé à Linus si il sentait les arbres quand nous sommes passé devant, et il a dit que oui, même si il paraît toujours aussi malheureux sans son parapluie. Je l'ai empêché d'en acheter un autre._

_Je sens que je commence à le connaître à nouveau. Il sourit plus ici, même si il donne toujours beaucoup d'attention au travail, et parfois il laisse tomber ses papiers sans s'inquiéter pendant plusieurs heures. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Linus Larrabee ignorant son travail pendant un moment ? Je ne pouvais pas, pas avant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux. Peut être que c'est son expression faciale qui m'a rebuté quand j'étais plus jeune, si acharné et concentré, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Son attention est divisée, maintenant, entre son travail et sa vie en dehors. Je pense qu'il est plus heureux, et je sais que je le suis._

_Nous passons souvent nos après-midis à marcher, juste marcher, la ville est si belle. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais partir et être heureuse, bien que je sache qu'il doit repartir bientôt. Même les télégrammes retardent ces décisions pour la compagnie. J'essaie juste de profiter de chaque jour qui passe, même ceux pendant lesquels nous ne pouvons partager que notre petit déjeuner. Après tout, il ne peut pas oublier ce autour de quoi il a construit sa vie._

_C'est compliqué parfois, de croire qu'il est le même homme qui a voulu m'envoyer ici seule. Je sais qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il était – la distance entre lui et son bureau en ce moment y est pour beaucoup – mais quand même, il reste le même quand il est concentré sur son travail. Un homme peut-il changer à tel point qu'il ne partage plus rien avec son propre passé ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne fais qu'écrire ici, pas penser. J'espère que je ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je pense souvent à vous père et j'ai hâte d'être au jour où nous nous reverrons à nouveau. Peut être pourriez vous venir à Paris, si les Larrabee vous l'autorisent. Je sais que vous apprécieriez la ville autant que moi. J'aimerais pouvoir vous appeler, votre voix me manque. Si seulement je pouvais vous serrer contre moi aussi facilement que je vous écris._

_Votre fille adorée,_

_Sabrina_

Thomas Fairchild souriait en lisant la lettre, un café à la main. Chaque lettre que sa fille lui envoyait de Paris était gaie et une joie de les recevoir, même celle où elle se lamentait à propos de David. Qu'il était étrange maintenant de lire ses mots doux à propos de Linus Larrabee en considérant tout : les événements de ces derniers jours, la douleur sur son visage quand il lui a montré le billet pour le bateau pour Paris, les larmes quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait faire ses bagages pour repartir, seule. Mais avait-il vraiment pardonné à l'aîné de la famille, même si il avait rectifié le tir en la rejoignant ?

Les plans de l'homme avaient été durs à entendre, même si son but final était un soulagement pour Fairchild.

_« Puis-je vous demander, Monsieur, quelles sont vos intentions exactement ? » Il était dur de regarder dans le rétroviseur devant lui. Qu'est qu'il dirait, que verrait-il sur le visage de son employeur ? Que voulait-il entendre ?_

_« Mes intentions ? » Mr Larrabee arborait une expression peu claire avant de reprendre. « Contraires à la morale, répréhensibles mais très efficaces. »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? » D'abord effrayé, c'est la confusion qui régnait dans ses mots. _

_« Avec votre permission, Fairchild, je renvoie votre fille à Paris. »_

_« Vraiment, Monsieur ? » La confusion empirait._

_« Et bien, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. »_

Déjà, tout s'était clarifié la nuit avant qu'il conduise Sabrina au bateau : toutes les peines de cœur de sa fille pour protéger un accord de fusion, son malheur au prix d'un business. Même si il lui avait gentiment parlé ce matin là, la colère grondait dans sa poitrine. Pas seulement pour elle, mais lui aussi, pour _eux_. « J'aurais du te croire, » avait-elle dit. « Il y a une banquette avant et une banquette arrière » et il la rejoint « et une fenêtre entre les deux. »

Non, elle avait raison : _plus_ le même homme.

Malgré tout ce qui avait transparu depuis sa dernière accolade avec elle, Fairchild était encore en colère : la peine que cet homme avait causé à sa fille, pour finalement la suivre malgré la convenance de la situation et les mots haineux de l'aîné des Larrabee, qu'il a craché quand ils parlaient de son comportement. Ils ne l'ont pas reproché à Linus, bien sûr, mais à _Sabrina_, la fille du chauffeur qui l'avait courtisé comme la pauvre qu'elle était. Au début, il voulait les gifler, leur crier dessus, avec le besoin de comprendre pourquoi ils lui reprochaient tout, mais son désir s'est vite évanoui. Pour Linus, au moins, la colère de Fairchild s'est évanoui, seulement pour le bien de sa fille. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, même si il doutait de la sagesse de ses envies.

Ses collègues n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux que ses employeurs, à par qu'ils étaient plus gentils. Ils étaient tous groupé autour de Ginny et de son exemplaire du journal du soir qu'elle lisait d'une voix sidérée. Les regards qu'on lui portait étaient inquisiteurs, demandant une réponse qu'il n'avait pas, et il avait seulement bégayé ce que Sabrina lui avait dit. Ils n'avaient pas de haine pour eux deux, juste de l'incrédulité, vraiment. Surtout Margaret.

De temps en temps, Fairchild pensait que le cuisinier avait encouragé les fantasmes de Sabrina à propos de David, voulant un conte de fée devant ses yeux, que la pauvre fille ait son prince charmant. Et maintenant, les récents événements avaient brisé ces chances de fin heureuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs mots déçus – pas infâmes simplement choqués et parfois désobligeants – étaient seulement pour Linus, et pour leur confusion au sujet de Sabrina. Et ensuite, la colère de Mr Larrabee arriva, ses hurlements envers sa femme résonnant dans les couloirs, aussi vite que le journal fut plié et caché dans le tablier de Ginny... Il se demandait parfois comment il arrivait à garder sa place.

Fairchild ne voulait pas, _ne pouvait pas_, leur révéler, à qui que ce soit, les derniers mots de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la voiture. « Pour ce que ça vaut », avait-il dit, désireux de la distraire par tous les moyens pendant un moment, « une chose positive est ressorti de tout ça. Tu t'es remis de ton amour pour David, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle caressait les oreilles de son petit chien, l'animal allait-il bientôt changer de nom ? « Cher David... oui je m'en suis remise. Je suis guérie. ». Un court et inconfortable silence s'installa. « Maintenant comment vais-je me remettre de la guérison ? »

Une fille amoureuse, était la fille à qui il donna une dernière accolade, un dernier baiser sur la joue. Amoureuse et malheureuse, de qui il n'imaginait pas recevoir une telle lettre. Fairchild la plia prudemment, la mettant dans la poche de sa chemise. _Tu essais toujours d'atteindre la lune, ma chérie_, pensa-t-il, pressant son chapeau sur sa tête David Larrabee était prêt à aller en ville pour rejoindre sa fiancée, le mariage et la fusion était toujours d'actualité sans la présence de son frère.

Mais peut être que Sabrina avait raison, maintenant, de poursuivre son but incroyable. La lune, une nouvelle lune, essaierait de l'atteindre.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez à poster une review pour me donner votre avis! <strong>

**Merci et à lundi!**


	3. Le départ

**Bonjour à tous!  
><strong>

**Je sais que je suis très en retard sur le planning de publication de cette fiction. Un chapitre tous les 7 à 10 jours j'en suis bien loin et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas dire que c'est parce que la traduction était difficile étant donné que ça fait des mois qu'elle est traduite et corrigée.**

**Néanmoins je me rattrape aujourd'hui. Je poste le fameux chapitre 3 et le 4 arrivera dimanche pour me faire pardonner ma faute.**

**Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le départ<strong>

Un autre après midi était passé à Paris, des heures passées sous le soleil dans les rues et les parcs. Les pommettes de Sabrina étaient roses maintenant, et Linus avait insisté pour passer la journée à l'intérieur. Le dîner, un autre moment plaisant dans un autre jour joyeux, avait été pris et apprécié et maintenant ils étaient assis dans le salon de sa suite à lui, parlant à peine, respirant et appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Sans sa routine habituelle, les journées se passaient tranquillement pour Linus, après une semaine et demie, il avait cessé de compter les naissances et les décès chaque jour comme il avait fait avant. Maintenant, il se contentait de regarder le soleil, son lever et son coucher, du matin au soir, et il avait perdu toute notion. Mais l'incertitude ne le concernait plus, une chose seulement était certaine : la jeune femme qui reposait sur son épaule, son bras autour d'elle pendant qu'elle était assoupi.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer, ce merveilleux rêve, brisé soit par commodité ou par la réalité. Il lui était de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur son travail qui demandait son intention maintenant, pas dans 30 minutes ni dans 2 jours. Partir... c'était inévitable.

Immobile pendant une autre seconde, ses propres yeux se fermèrent pendant un moment. _Comment_... Linus retira son bras des épaules de la jeune femme, cherchant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet en argent caché dans sa poche de manteau. Le mouvement la tira de son sommeil léger, et Sabrina cligna des yeux en levant la tête.

« Bonsoir, » dit doucement Linus, sortant une cigarette du paquet et l'allumant dans un geste répété maintes et maintes fois avant de les poser au loin. Chaque expiration réalisée, formant une légère brume grise au dessus de sa tête pendant quelques minutes. Son bras libre se trouvait maintenant entre eux, et à nouveau, aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Sa question brisa la silence pesant.

« Pourquoi t'inquiéterais-tu de ça ? » Il ne doutait pas qu'elle voulait vraiment une réponse elle parlait sans hésitation, faisant des pauses seulement quand elle devait prendre le temps de trouver les meilleurs mots. Mais les mots pour répondre l'avaient échapper, juste quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

« Parce que tu n'es pas là en ce moment. Tu es ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de... »

« Mais je veux savoir. »

Le déni était inutile. « Sabrina, » commença-t-il tranquillement, doucement, « j'ai besoin de... je – dois partir, juste pour quelques jours. Bientôt. ». Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. « Je suis désolé, » continua-t-il, « mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il y a juste trop de choses qui ne peuvent pas être faites par téléphone et par lettre au dessus de l'océan. »

« Je sais bien. Combien de temps ? » Elle se recula et retomba contre le dossier du canapé, le poids de la déception sur les épaules.

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment. « Juste quelques jours. Assez pour m'assurer que mon père et mon frère ne ruinent pas l'entreprise. »

Elle redressa un peu ses sourcils, comme il l'avait espéré. « Ça ne peut pas être_ si_ mauvais. »

« Oh, tu pourrais être surprise. »

« Peut être. »

Sa voix le calmait, comme une assurance qui ferait disparaître la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle. Il était émerveillé de la façon dont les mots les plus communs venant d'elle devenait une berceuse pour lui seul. « Si tu veux, je peux te réserver un billet également... »

« Non. » Le mot était brusque. « Je... je vais rester ici. Si je vois mon père, je risque de ne pas vouloir repartir. » La présence de Linus était la seule amélioration que Paris pouvait avoir. « Je ne crois pas que je sois prête, pour le moment. »

« Comme tu veux. » Une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Mais sa question non dites restait en suspension – la vrai raison de sa décision ? – et il écrasa la cigarette toujours allumée dans le cendrier à côté de lui. « Sabrina. »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais ce que tu veux demander. Et la réponse est _oui_. »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Je reviendrais. »

« Je n'ai pas... »

« Je ne t'en veux de te poser la question. » Combien de douleur avait-elle enduré à cause de lui ? Se souvenir de tout ça était une raison suffisante d'avoir peur. « _Mais est ce que je peux trouver une personne_... vraiment spéciale ? » Il lui avait dit ça, approfondissant sa ruse pour la renvoyer à Paris, et maintenant Linus connaissait la réponse à cette question. La seule réponse de la sorte était Pourquoi ça lui avait pris autant de temps ?

Il faudrait le dire un jour – une sorte d'excuses qu'il avait déjà faite et qu'elle avait déjà acceptée, de toutes les façons mais jamais vraiment dite. Chacun d'eux comprenait la raison, mais ce n''était pas suffisant. Pas maintenant, cependant. Après les au revoir du départ et les salutations de retours échangés, peut être, mais il avait besoin d'elle, et les mots pouvaient attendre tant qu'il caressait ses joues.

Le baiser était doux d'abord, tendre, mais Linus était déjà accro au goût de ses lèvres, à l'odeur de sa peau, et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il devait apprendre le tout, la mémoriser ou il avait l'impression qu'il pourrai devenir fou à cause de la distance entre eux. La pression de son corps contre le sien quand il l'attirait plus près de lui était déjà enivrante, laissant le monde de côté pour n'être que tous les deux.

Combien de temps allait passer avant qu'il connaisse chaque courbe de son corps, chaque muscle, chaque imperfection ? Il n'attendait que ça, il était impatient malgré la raison qui lui disait le contraire. Il la désirait de toutes les façons que son frère l'avait désiré, et il avait besoin de plus. La vie sans Sabrina était inimaginable. Un petit son monta dans sa gorge et la Terre se remit à tourner à nouveau, comme si l'enchantement s'était évanoui il l'écarta de lui, elle reprit son souffle.

« Je... je suis désolé, Sabrina. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. » Elle devait encore bouger mais elle prit une autre inspiration. « Quand pars-tu ? »

« Après demain... j'espère. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Pas plus de 5 jours. » Moins d'une semaine mais dans son esprit, cela semblait une éternité, la distance qui allait se former entre eux allait éclipser l'espace que les scientifiques avaient estimé entre la Terre et les étoiles. Il venait juste de la trouver et maintenant il était forcé de la laisser.

« C'est presque une semaine. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en une semaine. »

« Pas ça. » Il la toucha une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois il refusa tout à part un bref baiser chaste. Si il s'autorisait plus... Et bien, cela donnerait raison à toutes les commères. « Je peux t'avoir un billet si... »

« Non Linus, » répondit-elle à nouveau, les mots s'affirmant alors qu'elle touchait son visage comme il l'avait fait avec le sien quelques minutes plutôt. « Je sais que tu reviendra. »

* * *

><p>Le vol transatlantique fut heureusement sans événement notable et il le passa en dormant, ne se réveillant que rarement lors des turbulences. Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à son bureau était bizarre. Pas qu'il n'est jamais pris le taxi à New York, mais ce fut une expérience assez rare grâce la fiabilité de Fairchild. En pensant aux taxis, il se rappela Paris, la pluie et les châtaigniers trempés, leurs douces odeurs se glissant par la fenêtre pour lui et la femme à côté de lui.<p>

Et quand Linus s'assit à nouveau derrière son bureau, interphone prêt, boutons et gadgets à côté de lui, cela paraissait comme un endroit étrange où être. Sans joie ans le silence, vide et creux. Miss McCardle lui tendit une pile de lettre et une pile plus grosses de papiers et lui présenta quelques notes arrivées plus tôt dans la journée. Il était à peine arrivé de l'aéroport et il travaillait tard le soir, jusqu'à ce que ces paupières soient trop lourdes, ces yeux trop fatigués pour lire les papiers. Mais les pensées s'étaient évanoui, et c'était suffisant pour le moment, pour oublier ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il se coucha dans la chambre adjacente à son bureau, sans prendre la peine de retirer son nœud papillon et ses chausures, se souvenant juste de déboutonner la veste de son costume. Quand il s'endormit enfin, conquérant la conscience avec des doigts gourmands, le repos était troublé, mécanique, et noir, son seul avantage l'absence de rêve. Et maintenant, Linus savait : il était capturé, un otage volontaire, cassé et apprivoisé.

Sans elle, il n'était plus entier.


	4. Séparé

**Comme promis, en réparation de mon séchage de publication, voici le chapitre 4 en avance pour vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.**

**Merci pour vos visites et vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ^_^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Séparé<strong>

Aussi silencieux qu'était le temps avec lui, c'était pire maintenant. Ces journées étaient presque silencieuses, noires même sous le soleil parisien et les bruits joyeux autour d'elle. Les marches tranquilles dans les parcs les après midi, sur les ponts et le long de rivière étaient vides. Tous ces endroits qu'elle convoitait juste quelques semaines auparavant, satisfaite dans la solitude n'avaient maintenant plus de sens.

Étonnant, vraiment, elle avait déjà été seule à Paris, loin de David pour la première fois de sa vie. 2 ans après, elle était à nouveau nouvelle en ville, une nouvelle fois enterrée dans la solitude, une nouvelle fois loin de... et bien ce ne serait pas pendant 2 ans à nouveau, se dit Sabrina. Après tout, il avait promis de revenir dans quelques jours. Qu'importe les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenu par le passé – si étrange qu'il y a moins d'un mois, il n'en avait donner aucune pour oublier – elle ne doutait pas de lui cette fois.

Mais le silence... ce silence était trop bruyant, l'accablant quand elle essayait de penser, de dormir, d'apprécier son café le matin. Même ça, ce n'était pas possible, d'essayer de savourer l'odeur et l'amertume du café seule à une table destinée à deux personnes. Et qu'importe si Sabrina essayait de tout oublier, c'était à ce moment que le poids de l'absence était le plus lourd. Le premier soir, elle a ignoré son dîner, se demandant ce que Linus pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Quatre, cinq heures en arrière, était-il dans son bureau, parlait-il à sa secrétaire, était-il en train de relire les détails de la fusion qu'il lui avait dit avoir bouclée ?

Et cette nuit, elle avait à peine dormi, comme pour sa toute première nuit à Paris. Et comme cette première nuit, elle avait regardé le plafond, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le même ciel à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et une nouvelle fois, elle pleura.

* * *

><p>Si le premier jour avait été un désordre permanent de voyage, de travail, de rapports à relire, d'appels, de fatigue avant le merveilleux sommeil sans rêve... et bien le suivant avait été quasiment le même. Il avait été entrecoupé par les interventions de Miss McCardle et ensuite par David qui pour une fois répondait à l'exigence de sa présence au bureau. Lors du troisième jour, c'était bien anticipé et en même si long à venir, le dernier effort, une dernière poussée avant la ligne d'arrivée.<p>

Chaque jour était différent, précis du début à la fin. Et chaque nuit, un nouveau soulagement, la fin d'un autre jour... Linus ne trouvait toujours pas le mot. Pas _une journée_, vraiment, mais une époque, peut être et tellement différent de ce qui rapidement s'était imposé comme normal.

David était dans son bureau encore ce matin – le dernier jour complet de Linus à New York. Le récemment marié David, tout juste revenu de sa lune de miel une semaine plus tôt pour, _enfin_, travailler. Son jeune frère sourit quand Linus posa une question sur Elizabeth avant qu'il l'interroge à nouveau à propos de leurs actions à lui et son père pendant l'absence de Linus. Juste pour un moment, Linus n'était pas inquiet. Qu'importe ce que son frère fasse maintenant, la fusion avait été signé, Larrabee Plastics était organisée et prête à entrer en activité, et l'affaire entière appartenait au passé. Si il rejetait cette voie pour une nouvelle fille, les conséquences seraient entièrement de sa faute. Linus ne doutait pas du fait que David pouvait avoir de bonnes intentions – Dieu sait qu'il les avait expérimenté en premier – mais l'homme le plus brillant, qu'il n'était pas, était un fait admis par son propre frère.

Sa préoccupation n'était pas seulement pour ce nouveau mariage mais pour les responsabilités que David commençait d'assumer, ou moins qu'il essayait d'assumer. Linus n'avait pas fait lumière sur toute la situation, se demandant jusqu'où son père et son frère pouvaient aller pour ruiner l'entreprise. Mais ces peurs avaient été infondées, si pour aucune raison qu'une seconde brève a passé, dans la plus grande portée des affaires. Il avait déjà passé assez de coups de fil pour annuler certaines décisions.

Bientôt aussi important que le travail, être de retour à Paris, avec elle... la pensée elle même était un soulagement. Encore un jour avant de revoir Sabrina, une journée et demie au pire. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? C'était la question qui nécessitait une réponse, et c'était la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais posé.

* * *

><p>Il lui manquait, désespérément. Même quand elle passait une heure dans sa suite, les petites touches ici et là le rappelant à elle n'étaient pas suffisantes. Les vestes de costume dans son placard, en ligne comme des soldats, l'odeur de tabac... comment avait-il pu devenir si important en si peu de temps ? Et David si insignifiant ?<p>

Tout était si différent maintenant. Chaque rêve qu'elle avait saisi étant enfant, chaque vœu et caprice, ils étaient tous dispersé. Pas que ce qu'elle avait maintenant était méprisable, en fait, Sabrina le chérissait plus que ce qu'elle croyait possible. Certaines choses plus que ce qu'elle avait rêvé chérir l'amour de David.

Cette nuit quand elle avait roulé dans la ville elle même, quand elle avait répondu aux questions de Linus sur comment dire telle ou telle chose en français, c'était la dernière nuit où elle avait ressenti des sentiments amoureux pour David. Rentrer à la maison et le voir près du garage, debout et fumant une cigarette comme il le faisait souvent, ce n'était qu'une petite fraction du frisson dont elle se souvenait. Les questions l'avaient noyées.

Les baisers qu'elle avait réclamé, ils n'étaient rien : peu importe son intention, pour elle, seule le vide emplissait son estomac, pas l'excitation qu'elle avait longtemps ressenti. Absolument rien. Et quand il avait commencé à parler de radeaux sur le Pacifique, d'escalader des montagnes incroyables, c'était au dessus de ces forces d'endurer son éteinte et de l'écouter, malgré ses demandes désespérées. Encore une fois, elle lui avait demandé de continuer, voulant seulement tenir le coup, pour se souvenir. Si il continuait de parler, alors peut être qu'elle pourrait étreindre le rêve, les vœux de sa vie...

Mais ils s'étaient effacé à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, les promesses rompues qu'elle s'était faite à elle même. « Serre moi fort, » avait elle demandé, si leurs corps étaient proches, alors peut être que leurs âmes pourraient revenir... non. Le rêve s'émiettait, s'envolait comme la poussière sur la route poussée par la brise. À ce moment, aucune question ne restait, seulement les réponses qu'elle ne savait pas comment accepter.

Maintenant, quand elle considérait Linus – et combien cela lui semblait étrange – aucun souvenir ne lui venait à l'esprit, et Sabrina n'avait pas une seule minute pendant laquelle tout était transformé. Ces petites choses, même quand elle savait maintenant leur but. « _J'ai honte de dire que j'ai apprécié chaque minute._ » N'avait-il pas dit ça également ? Plus une force extérieure, une simple main tordant les cartes sur la table, jouant avec comme il voulait. Et sa réponse, pour commencer de démanteler ce plan d'affaire entier, pour lui permettre la seule chose qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait... il s'était fait du mal autant qu'à elle.

Elle ne pourrait pas oublier comment il avait souri quand elle avait chanté cette chanson, puis tressaillant à la douleur lié au souvenir comment il lui avait demandé de chanter La vie en Rose encore, plus doucement comment il avait prévu de la blesser si profondément, de s'infliger la même blessure, de l'envoyer ailleurs, il avait tendu la main pour la réconforter et sécher ses larmes. Une centaine de petites choses, des petits moments, des murmures silencieux que personne n'avait dit, transformant une vie de vœux.

C'était trop d'être seule, trop accablant. Sabrina frissonna, se pelotonnant dans les draps et les couvertures, inhalant intensément. L'odeur de tabac était douce, mais elle la trouva après un moment. Elle étirait ses doigts dans toutes leurs longueurs. Si elle laissait son esprit errer, elle pouvait le voir ici, presque le toucher. Et peut être, une étreinte, un autre baiser, un autre moment à se souvenir et à chérir. Était-ce trop à vouloir, à espérer, peut être même à _demander _? Après tout, il n'avait même pas prononcé les mots, pas plus qu'elle. Une nouvelle fois, une inspiration profonde.

Les souvenirs ne seront jamais suffisants, mais un accomplissement était-il possible ? Après tout, que de ces mots. Oh, ils étaient compris, même insinués quand ils parlaient du sujet, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas vraiment. Était-ce quelque chose qu'on pouvait espérer ou un autre rêve à oublier ? Que dirait son père à ce sujet, d'arrêter de rêver d'espérer et de suivre son cœur ? Pendant si longtemps, elle avait aveuglément suivi ses caprices envers David mais ce n'était pas son cœur, seulement les vœux d'une jeune fille. Son cœur avait maintenant les désirs d'une femme, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Le caprice avait cessé mais Sabrina avait peur que le désir – _l'amour_ – ne cesse jamais. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle savait. Est ce qu'elle souffrirait à la fin ? Sabrina secoua la tête pendant qu'elle pressait sa tête contre le matelas, imaginant ses doigts accrochés au sien à nouveau, chauds et forts. Ça ne comptait pas, tous les risques c'était trop précieux pour y renoncer. Et si c'était en vain... la douleur s'estomperait-elle ? Mais elle ne voulait pas, _elle ne pouvait pas_ penser à ça. Juste une chose pouvait la faire douter : un certain désespoir. Pourquoi étreindre ça, quand la joie pouvait venir à la place ?


	5. Une pensée heureuse

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Je sais que je n'avais pas posté depuis super longtemps mais mes études m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et j'ai bien sûr voulu leur consacrer tout le temps nécessaire. Résultats des courses, je suis bien contente de vous annoncer que je suis officiellement détentrice d'une licence de Psychologie et que donc tout ce temps consacré n'a pas été "perdu" pour rien.  
><em>**

**_Me voilà donc de retour, cette fiction écrite par Galan, qui m'a gentiment donné la permission de la traduire est presque finie, elle est assez courte au final. Après ce chapitre, il restera 2 chapitres avant la fin._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_**

**_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^_^_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une pensée heureuse<strong>

Deux vols transatlantiques en quatre jours avait embrouillé son esprit, toujours incertain quand au moment de la journée. Linus savait seulement que son manque de sommeil lui interdisait d'être en accord avec l'heure matinal que donnait chaque horloge à Paris. En passant dans le hall, il pensa demander si il avait eu des appels ou des messages. Mais il passa devant la réception, écoutant à peine le « Bonjour, Monsieur Larrabee » tellement il se hâtait vers l'ascenseur. Il ne prit pas le temps de sourire à l'employé de l'ascenseur, ni de froncer les sourcils, il demanda juste son étage.

Il traversa le couloir avec l'impression de voir flou à tel point qu'il dut plisser les yeux pour voir les numéros sur les portes des suites. Il s'arrêta devant celle de Sabrina, la tête pleine de question. Devait-il frapper, lui dire qu'il était revenu sain et sauf ? Il avait envoyé un message après son arrivée à New York, et avant de partir. L'année suivante, de nouvelles lignes de communication devraient apparaître pour faire le lien entre l'Amérique du Nord et l'Europe et il aurait pu téléphoner mais peut être qu'il méritait cette absence. Seule sa voix lui manquerait, l'entendant même à l'autre bout du monde.

Il frappa à la porte, Linus espérait ne pas la réveiller si elle dormait. En fait il avait presque envisager l'option qu'elle ouvre la porte. Devait-il la saluer, l'enlacer, l'embrasser à nouveau ? Silencieux, il resta immobile une minute avant de continuer sa route vers sa suite, tourner la clé dans la serrure de sa porte. Après l'avoir refermé, il posa son porte-document, sans se préoccuper d'où il le posait. Cela pouvait attendre qu'il ait dormi.

Dé serrant son nœud papillon en marchant vers sa chambre, son seul but pour le moment était de dormir. Il y avait assez de lumière illuminant la pièce quand il ouvrit la porte qu'il ne chercha même pas le bouton de la lumière artificielle, enlevant juste sa veste de costume avant de s'écrouler sur –

Le monde extérieur avait cessé avant Linus, son esprit soudainement plus clair que pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures quand il inspira rapidement. Sabrina était couché, son corps petit et frêle enroulé comme si elle avait peur d'avoir froid dans ce lit – son lit – seule malgré les couvertures sur ses épaules, ne laissant apparaître que son cou et son visage. Ses cheveux, habituellement lissés et coiffés, était en bazar autour de son visage, dispersé sur l'oreiller au dessus duquel ses mains étaient cachées. Chaque inspiration était silencieuse contrairement aux expirations plus bruyantes. Ronflement. Linus sourit il la pensait trop glamour pour ne ronfler ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Était-elle juste une apparition, destiné à s'évanouir si il fumait ? Il était à la fois heureux et terrfié de la voir ici, mais encore une fois, ce sentiment. Dans l'univers petit et nouveau dans son cœur, être prêt d'elle était apaisant. Ses mains se mouvèrent avant ses pensées, son pouce se promenant gentiment sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Sa peau était douce, bien qu'un peu froide, ce n'était pas une vision produite par son cerveau fatigué, ou une apparition. Sa respiration changea à son toucher et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Bonjour », a-t-elle dit doucement, sa peau pâle rosissant d'embarrassement.

Linus s'allongea en face d'elle en souriant. « Que fais-tu _ici_ ? »

« Je dormais... simplement, » dit-elle, s'éloignant du bord du lit et de sa main.

« Je vois ça. Mais pourquoi _ici_ ? » il avait complétement oublié la porte qui reliait leurs suites en pensant l'avoir fermé avant de partir. Il ne voulait pas donner matière à commérer aux femmes de chambre à propos de lui et d'une femme aussi jeune que Sabrina.

Son rougissement devint plus présent. « seule... je ne voulais pas me sentir seule. »

« Ah » Il se débarrassa de sa veste qui tomba sur le sol avec sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite atteignit son visage à nouveau. « Est ce moins solitaire ici qu'à la porte d'à côté ? » Elle réfléchit puis hocha la tête positivement. « Je suppose que je devrais me sentir flatter. »

« Peut être. »

Linus sourit encore une fois, en se relevant d'un coup, tressaillant un peu. « Et bien reste là alors, je vais aller dans l'autre chambre... »

Les doigts de Sabrina étaient serré autour des siens, son visage un peu tendu et... confus fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. « S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. »

« Sabrina... »

« S'il te plaît. » Elle prononça ce mot de manière désespérée, sa poigne devenu un étau. « S'il te plaît Linus. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « S'il te plaît, serre moi juste dans tes bras. »

Est ce que c'était écrit ? Pour Linus, c'était indéchiffrable, exigeant une pierre de Rosette qu'un homme ne trouverait jamais, la clé de l'esprit d'une femme. Mais il n'avait ni besoin de ça ni d'une boule de cristal pour savoir que si il refusait, elle serait blessé. Je ne veux pas _m'en aller_. « Est ce que je peux au moins retirer mes chaussures ? »

Elle acquiesça et lâchait ses doigts. Linus prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air avant de retirer ses chaussures. Mon dieu, qu'ils faisaient mal à cause du voyage de ces derniers jours. Il retira sa cravate et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise. Malgré tout, respirer était une épreuve.

Il finit par s'asseoir et enfin se coucha à côté d'elle – mais au dessus des couvertures qui la couvrait toujours. Après cette soirée quand il pensait que l'idée de la perdre avait pris le dessus, Linus ne se faisait confiance qu'à cette distance. Le tissu se mouvait, Sabrina collait son corps contre le sien, et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la ramenant encore plus près de lui. Pendant ces longues journées, la toucher lui avait manqué, impatient de la revoir et maintenant il avait peur de la briser dans son étreinte. « _J'espère seulement que tu te souviens ce que tu dois faire avec une femme_ » Les mots de son père lui revinrent en mémoire avec la pression de son torse léger contre lui, créant un frisson au plus profond de son âme... et de son corps. _Tu m'as manqué_, aurait voulu dire Linus. Oserait-il l'embrasser à nouveau, même sur la joue, parce qu'il se souvenait de tout.

En même temps, il avait oublié qu'elle était si jeune, presque la moitié de son âge. Sa jeunesse était visible dans le soleil matinale alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver le sommeil. Petite, presque fragile, délicate, et maintenant terrifiée de se retrouver seule. « Bonjour sabrina, » murmura-t-il, oubliant ses précautions quand il posa ses lèvres sur son font. C'était inutile, il le savait. C'était un fantasme que ne serait jamais – _et qui ne devrait jamais_ se réaliser. Il vieillira avant elle, mourra avant elle et la laissera seule. Peu importe qu'elle le supplit de rester avec elle, peu importe qu'il veuille qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour toujours, c'était cruel : une ignorance obstinée de l'inévitable. Est ce que son bonheur – le sien aussi – justifiait cette fin vicieuse ? Non, ça ne pourrait jamais le justifier...

Le sommeil le gagna enfin et Linus se retrouva sur le cours de tennis, 2 verres et une bouteille de champagne dans les mains, buvant aux côtés de cette jeune femme dans sa chaise en hauteur, magnifique dans sa longue robe. Et il dansait avec elle, son visage collé à sa peau fraiche : maladroitement d'abord, puis heureusement et enfin joyeusement. _Isn't it romantic ?_ Résonnait dans la pièce, l'orchestre étant assez fort pour être entendu de loin et cela s'évanouit pendant qu'ils tournoyaient doucement. « Sabrina ? »

« Mmm ? » était sa seule réponse. Il ne disait rien, l'embrassait juste, plus passionnément que jamais. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle souriait avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, le sommet de son crâne calé conte sa mâchoire. Et elle se mit à chanter doucement, «_ ...il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose... _» Toujours plus prêt, il ne faisait plus qu'un. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait voulu depuis des semaines, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu... mais non.

C'était un cauchemar.


	6. Un Souhait Idiot

Bonjour à tous!

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer j'ai réussi de reprendre un rythme de publication pour ces derniers chapitres. Voilà donc 8 jours que je n'avais pas posté et je vous présente donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette superbe fiction que, je vous le rappelle, son auteur m'a autorisé à vous traduire pour que vous puissiez en profiter.

En espérant que ça vous plaise et à la semaine prochaine pour le final!

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Un souhait idiot.<strong>

Plus que jamais, Linus eut peur de se réveiller seul. Et il se sentait bizarre d'avoir eu cette peur. Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie seul. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une partenaire dans sa vie, alors il pensait qu'il était destiné à se réveiller seul chaque jour de sa vie. Cette pensée l'avait conforté, disarmant la terrible réalité avant qu'elle le détruise avec la tristesse. A part que maintenant, il détestait ça. Il avait ouvert les yeux en début d'après midi, dans une chambre silencieuse, et un léger poids dans ses bras.

_Elle est toujours là_. C'était incroyable et un soulagement. Mais... que faire, que dire ? Que ressentir quand on se réveillait aux côtés d'une magnifique femme ? De la joie, de la curiosité, de la confusion ? Linus était effectivement tiraillée par la confusion. Il ne demandait pas _comment _la confusion était arrivé là mais plutôt _pourquoi _il la ressentait. Il s'était posé la question déjà, pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui, pourquoi s'accrochait à lui quand tant d'autres l'accepteraient à leurs côtés. Oh il aurait compris pourquoi au début mais plus maintenant. Personne ne l'avait forcé à l'enlacer sur le bateau, à rester avec lui maintenant, de chercher ce qui pourrait le lui rappeler quand il n'était pas là.

Mais Linus n'allait pas se plaindre. Il laissa aller ses doigts sur son épaule, son visage, pressant son torse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, si mystérieux, et elle sourit un peu, comme si tout était normal. « Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était rauque à cause du voyage et du fait de n'avoir presque rien fait avant de se coucher, et Linus voulait boire de l'eau presque plus que tout autre chose.

_Presque._

« Parce que tu es là. » Et pendant un moment, ça suffisait. Juste un moment avant, ces émotions étaient lointaines et cette situation, aussi concevable qu'embarrassante. Pour le moment, il était là où il voulait et où il _avait besoin_ d'être.

« Toi aussi », murmura-t-il.

Une de ses mains sortit des couvertures et accrochait la main de Linus. « Pourquoi ne serais-je pas là ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Il n'avait pas de réponse, juste cette peur continue, et il ne battait pas contre elle.

Et elle riait doucement. « Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Toutes les peurs, toutes les précautions étaient parties et il l'embrassait encore. Linus le voulait pendant un moment, mais l'imprudence s'empara de lui et il la serra encore plus. Mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant, pas si elle voulait rester.

Son corps entier se resserra, les sens aux aguets, grandissant. Peut être que plus que toute chose, c'était la sensation de son corps, ce qu'il touchait et ce qu'il imaginait qu'il faisait. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il entendit Sabrina chercher sa respiration, mais elle ne s'était pas écarté. Quel était leur futur ? Ce moment, cette pièce, tous ces après midis silencieux, ils exigeaient un futur ensemble ou séparé, la question nécessitait une réponse.

Linus savait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il espérait qu'elle désirait, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. « Sabrina », commença-t-il, « J'ai besoin de demander – quelque chose. » Ou plutôt deux choses auxquelles il la suppliait de lui donner une réponse, mais la seconde question dépendait de la réponse à la première.

Il n'avait pas entendu, mais il avait senti la respiration chaude sur son visage et un nouveau rapprochement. Et si proche qu'il vit son hochement de tête avant qu'il reprenne son discours. « J'ai besoin de demander – ton pardon. »

Son regard parut blesser quand elle fronça les sourcils, et sa main s'entoura autour de la sienne. « Linus, tu sais que tu l'as – »

« J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne l'imagine pas. » Est ce que les rêves et les vœux peuvent empêcher un homme de voir le monde comme il était vraiment ? C'était une peur parmi tant d'autres.

Sabrina posa un baiser sur son front et alors Linus se sentit comme si il était celui qui avait besoin de protection, perdu dans son propre désespoir. « Bien sûr », murmura-t-elle. « Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. » Qu'est ce que c'était étrange à nouveau : elle était sûre d'elle, il ne l'était pas.

Ses bras la saisirent et la ramenèrent encore plus près, et malgré les couvertures et les draps toujours entre eux, il pouvait sentir sa propre poitrine, se levait et s'abaissait dans un rythme effréné. Un poids énorme s'évanouit, et Linus se sentit presque libre. Le passé avait disparu, et le pire n'avait même jamais existé. « Alors laisse moi te poser une dernière question. ». Ces mots étaient silencieux, il pouvait à peine les entendre lui même, les sentant au plus profond de sa gorge.

« Oui ? » Ses yeux étaient inquiets, ça lui brisait presque le cœur.

« Et ne fais pas que répondre. J'ai besoin de savoir, » dit-il, trébuchant sur les mots, son seul désir de la débarrasser de n'importe quelle préoccupation ayant germé dans son esprit.

« Oui Linus. » Mais il vit de la confiance sur son visage, remplaçant la préoccupation, c'était plus fort pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait déjà brisé cette confiance et pour seulement les récupérer une nouvelle fois. Une chance, un essai, tout son cœur était prêt pour ça.

« Épouse moi, Sabrina. » Linus l'embrassa à nouveau, bien avant qu'elle puisse répondre. Encore plus forte que sa peur de se réveiller sans elle, il avait peur de sa réponse, de ses possibilités. Ce moment, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête : ne plus se réveiller seul, toujours avoir une main à tenir, un joli visage et un jeune cœur pour élever le sien, une femme qu'il aimerait appeler son épouse.

Pour une fois, elle s'éloigna, rien ne s'échappant de son expression surprise. « Quoi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas envisager la peur, la possibilité d'une réponse. « S'il te plaît, Sabrina... tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit. » Il ne pouvait pas lui reposer la question, les mots ne se formaient plus dans sa bouche.

« Je – » Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude. « J'ai besoin de le dire à – »

« Ton père ? » C'était la personne la plus probable, et c'était un sujet très sensible. Après tout, elle avait été élevé par un homme relativement vieux jeu qui ne niait pas l'étiquette de « Snob ». Si elle n'avait pas formulé ce besoin, son absence aurait été un choc.

Un nouveau hochement de tête. « Bien sûr, Linus – »

L'attente était trop longue pour la laisser finir. Si il refusait d'écouter ce qu'elle disait, est ce que ça n'existerait donc pas ? « Et qu'est ce que tu lui diras Sabrina ? » Il déplaça ses doigts de sa main pour toucher ses cheveux autour de son visage puis fit glisser le bout d'un de ces doigts le long de sa joue puis de sa mâchoire. « Que quelqu'un veut te rendre heureuse ? »

Elle secoua la tête, éloignant son visage de son touché. « Je – je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais. »

Il relâcha son bras, relâchant également la pression de son corps contre le sien, et le vide revint de plus belle. Ou la solitude. Était-il possible d'être à nouveau seul quand on ne l'a pas été avant ? « Alors toi, que dirais-tu ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sourit « Est ce que c'est ce qui t'inquiéte ? » et un rire suivit. « Je connais ma réponse et ce que je vais te dire. »

« Et laquelle est-elle ? » Un mot, une phrase, c'était le catalyseur, l'agent responsable du début ou de la fin de sa prochaine respiration.

« Tu le sais très bien. » Dans un mouvement doux et silencieux, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. « Oui ». Le cœur de Linus se mit à battre à nouveau quand Sabrina continua, arborant toujours son sourire. « Bien sûr, certainement. Qu'importe la façon dont tu veux que je le dise. »

Il pensa qu'il aurait pu la briser en deux vu comment il la serrait fort, plus fort que jamais. Sabrina riait encore, et Linus le sentit dans sa poitrine avant que ça le prenne lui aussi et il l'embrassa en même temps, pour une fois succinctement, puis encore et encore. « Oh Sabrina... » murmura-t-il.

Mon Dieu, était-ce encore un nouveau rêve, un moment duquel il pouvait se réveiller se retrouvant comme il l'avait toujours été ? Toute sa vie, il avait été cet homme d'affaire froid qui ne se préoccupait de rien, parce que cela nécessitait d'avoir un cœur, toutes ces émotions qu'il avait ignoré si longtemps. La certitude avec laquelle il conduisait ses affaires était la même que celle avec laquelle il conduisait sa vie et maintenant c'en était fini. Il était passé à un niveau supérieur, se laissant tomber dans l'inconnu et un futur inimaginable qu'il avait embrassé et pas sur un trottoir ou dans la mort.

Maintenant, les doigts de Sabrina exploraient ses traits, son nez, la petite cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvres. « Je ne pense pas que je ne t'ai vu autrement que comme Linus Larrabee, l'homme d'affaire, » dit-elle doucement.

« Jamais ? » Linus trouva sa main, juste pour la toucher, sentir sa peau, la sentir _elle_.

« Jamais. Même pendant ces fêtes que j'ai regardé depuis cet arbre. Tu semblais toujours être en train de travailler, ou presque, même quand personne n'y pensait. » Elle regarda ailleurs, prenant un instant pour réfléchir à ses prochains mots. « Et quand j'étais enfant... j'avais peur de toi, parfois. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ses sourcils se rejoignirent au dessus de son nez. De toutes les choses dont elle se souvenait à propos de lui que Linus aimerait qu'elle oublie, de tels souvenirs ne faisaient pas parti des possibilités. « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir adresser plus de quelques phrases. »

« Ou pas toi, peut être », continua-t-elle, « mais cet homme d'affaire. Toujours si sérieux, si concentré sur son travail, comme si rien ne comptait. »

« Et maintenant, Sabrina ? » demanda-t-il, mais Linus n'avait plus peur de son passé.

« Jamais. » murmura-t-elle à nouveau, se rapprochant de lui.

Il respira juste, ne voulant pas bouger, ne voulant pas parler malgré les mots qui s'échappèrent. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Linus – »

« J'ai besoin de toi » Il l'embrassa à nouveau doucement, cette fois sur la joue. « et rien d'autre. »

« Besoin ? » Le mot était timide, taquinant quand elle le regarda.

« Tu veux plus ? » Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que sourire, c'était un jeu, il le savait, les phrases et les mots se chassant les uns les autres.

« C'est seulement juste, » dit elle, plaçant son visage devant le sien pour le regarder droit dans ces yeux noirs et profonds. L'avait-il vu quand elle n'était pas belle ? Non.

« Alors que devrais-je dire ? » Tout ce qui était requis avait été dit, et ce qu'il restait, se disait de toutes les manières mais pas avec des mots.

« Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? »

Linus passa son pouce sur tous les doigts qu'il tenait, de la main à la pointe de ces ongles. « Que je t'aime, Sabrina ? » Sa voix se cassa presque elle était la femme qu'il aimait, et il l'avait presque perdue. Il l'avait repoussé, aveuglé par le travail dominant sa vie, et l'avait retrouvé après... elle était trop précieuse pour risquer quoique ce soit. « Que c'est idiot, mais je t'aime ? » il embrassa le dos de sa main. « Est ce que c'est ce que je devrais dire, Sabrina ? »

« J'espère. » Elle tordait sa main, glissant ses doigts entre les siens, resserrant la prise, ignorant les larmes au coin de ses yeux. « Parce que – et bien, que se passerait-il si je t'aimais et que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sabrina. », dit il. « Rien ne compte plus. Ça – » il serra sa main et la pressa sur son torse, près de son cœur. « – c'est ce qui compte. »


	7. Epilogue: Le plus fort c'est l'amour

**_Bonsoir à tous!_**

**_Malheureusement c'est déjà la fin de cette aventure dans le monde du film Sabrina. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à traduire cette fiction mais honnêtement je ne suis pas persuadé que je vais me relancer dans l'aventure de la traduction tout de suite même si ce fut une très bonne expérience pour moi._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous êtes fan du film, j'espère que cela a comblé vos attentes et n'hésitez pas à remercier Galan, l'auteur original de cette fiction. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore le film, j'espère que vous avez envie de vous y mettre, en tout cas je vous le conseille :)._**

**_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure et à bientôt dans d'autres fictions!_**

**_Bonne lecture et milles bisous!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Épilogue : Le plus fort c'est l'amour.<strong>

L'église épiscopal St Paul n'était pas un endroit que Linus connaissait bien. Étant enfant, ses parents l'y avaient fait baptiser, mais la foi était plutôt une notation dans son esprit, quelque chose à mentionner dans les présentations plutôt que quelque chose de vécu : un nouveau rôle pour lequel il avait été casté pendant son ascension pour devenir un Larrabee, pas une croyance vivante dans son cœur. Il attendant devant l'église, attendant, pas espérant, juste attendant. Pas de questions en suspend, pas de préoccupation, pas d'inquiétude à savoir si c'était bien ou pas. Juste de la joie et de l'anticipation, la peur ne venant que de l'inconnu.

Le sanctuaire, large, n'avait que quelques habitants. À sa droit se trouvait certains employés de ses parents, vêtu de leurs habits du dimanche. Sabrina, née à Long Island un an ou deux après que ses parents eurent été engagé, n'avait que son père depuis la mort de sa mère, les autres membres de sa famille vivant en Angleterre. Mais le personnel, c'était sa famille, aussi : le cuisinier, le maître d'hôtel et quelques autres. Quelques amis qu'il avait rencontré ces dernières semaines finissaient de complété les bancs, leurs visages arborant des sourires excités.

Sur sa gauche étaient assis son frère et sa nouvelle épouse – et si David n'avait pas pour une fois embrassé la vie d'homme marié comme un homme devrait le faire, Linus aurait envoyé une invitation au couple, au moins pour Elizabeth. Il avait laissé à David le soin d'expliquer la situation concernant Sabrina. Quelques uns de ses amis proches étaient présents également, accompagné de leurs épouses dont les noms échappaient parfois à Linus. Ses parents, pourtant invités, avaient refusés l'invitation. Pas que cela comptait vraiment. Mais si ils n'avaient que des mots cruels alors tant pis.

La cérémonie se voulait simple. Alors que le mariage de David, Linus avait compris, avait rempli l'église et avait eu une fête énorme, le sien ne comptait que le stricte nécessaire. Seulement, lui Sabrina, et les témoins. Les êtres chers à Sabrina étaient déjà là et il ne voulait pas se plier au bon vouloir de la haute société de Long Island. Qu'y gagnerait-il ? Plus de commérages sur la convenance de la situation, des commentaires sur le ventre toujours plat de la mariée – il avait assez entendu de rumeurs – et des murmures sur la situation incroyable, c'était tout.

Une porte grinça et son cœur battit plus fort, une nouvelle anticipation dans ses veines en levant son regard vers le bruit – Sabrina, au bras de son père, sa Sabrina, un pas lent à la fois l'amenant à lui pour la dernière fois en tant qu'être aimé. Oh, elle le resterait, mais bientôt, le monde la connaîtra comme plus que ça. Sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues, ils passaient de l'un à l'autre, jouant avec l'amour et le mariage comme à un jeu, un passe-temps. Même en étant pas innocent, forçant la main de son frère, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'erreur de s'impliquer lui même. Pendant des années, il n'avait pas réfléchi au mariage, si c'est pour que ce soit une distraction, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de jeu d'échec, plus de match de tennis, c'était réel.

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait au bras de son père semblait être une éternité, mais aussi une autre occasion pour Linus de la regarder, presque intoxiqué par sa vue. Elle portait une robe blanche, simple mais magnifique : satin, couvrant seulement le haut de ses bras, sans chichi ou traîne, un bouquet de fleurs rouges et blanches dans sa main. La peau pâle de son visage, ses bras, sa poitrine se fondaient dans le tissu, illuminant ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux foncés. Magnifique était le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Linus. L'éternité passa en une seconde avant qu'elle ne se tienne à ses côtés, entre lui et son père. Ses doigts désespéraient de tenir les siens à nouveau mais il garda sa main près de lui. Pour quelques minutes, c'est tout.

Le prêtre hocha la tête, ouvrant son livre avant de parler. « Chères sœurs, chers frères, nous sommes réunis dans la maison de Dieu pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans le sacrement du mariage... » Les mots s'évanouirent, et Linus ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à Sabrina. Les paroles concernant Cana, St Paul, les demandes pour les personnes présentes de parler si ils s'opposaient au mariage, ils se passèrent tous. Et maintenant pour lui et Sabrina, il n'entendit qu'une partie du discours du prêtre. « ...terrible jour du jugement quand les secrets de tous les cœurs seront révélés, si quelqu'un voit une raison pour laquelle ils ne devraient pas être unis... » et à nouveau, les mots s'évanouirent avec comme seule réponse, le silence. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient pas, mais des tas pour lesquelles ils ne devraient pas, mais tout ça était parti, mis de côté.

Le prêtre continua, regardant d'abord Linus. « Linus Oliver Larrabee, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse, pour vivre ensemble dans le mariage selon la sainte ordonnance de Dieu ? L'aimerez-vous, la réconforterez vous, l'honorerez-vous et serez-vous à ces côtés dans la maladie comme dans la santé et lui serez-vous fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ? »

Linus releva la tête brièvement pour répondre : « Je le veux. »

Ensuite le prêtre se tourna vers Sabrina. « Sabrina Lynn Fairchild, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme pour légitime époux, pour vivre ensemble dans le mariage selon la sainte ordonnance de Dieu ? L'aimerez-vous, le réconforterez vous, l'honorerez-vous et serez-vous à ces côtés dans la maladie comme dans la santé et lui serez-vous fidèle aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ? ». Peut être que pour d'autres hommes, attendre la réponse était un moment nerveux, mais pas pour lui. Linus attendait seulement la réponse de Sabrina pour le bien des invités dont il avait oublié la présence quand sa vision s'était tourné vers elle seule. « Je le veux. »

Un nouveau hochement de tête de la part du prêtre, mettant de côté son propre avis. « Qui donne la main de cette femme ? »

Au coin de sa vision, Linus remarqua la main de Fairchild serra le bras de sa fille un peu plus fort avant de donner son propre consentement. « Moi. ». Puis doucement, l'homme se détacha, entraînant Sabrina plus prêt de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce que Linus ne pouvait lui reprocher, peu importe son désir de la prendre dans ses bras lui même. Pour la dernière fois, Fairchild serrait dans ses bras la jolie jeune femme qui était sa fille unique. Dans quelques minutes, elle ne sera plus une enfant – sa seule enfant – mais une épouse.

Un long moment passa, puis Fairchild la libéra, s'éloignant de quelques pas vers la première rangée de l'audience, sa stature droite s'affaissant quand il s'assit. Sa fiancée se tourna vers lui en attendant qu'il s'asseye avant qu'elle ne donne son bouquet à une amie assise sur le banc. Quand elle se tourna vers lui à nouveau, elle brillait.

Linus prit sa main droite de la sienne comme il lui avait été demandé de faire, le toucher soudain de sa peau était une joie qu'il avait nié toute la journée. Le prêtre parlait, aussi certain que les doigts de sa main droite étaient enroulé autour des siens et la gravité des mots qu'il disait. « Moi, Linus Oliver Larrabee, te prends, Sabrina Lynn Fairchild, pour légitime épouse, pour t'avoir et te garder dès ce jour et à l'avenir... »

Séparer leurs mains était un supplice, calmé quand sa main se glissa à nouveau dans la sienne. « Moi, Sabrina Lynn Fairchild, te prends, Linus Oliver Larrabee, pour légitime époux... » Il n'écoutait plus, il regardait juste les mots sortirent de sa bouche, mesurés mais impatients. « ...jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon la sainte ordonnance. C'est mon vœux solennel. »

Ils avaient demandé au prêtre de garder les alliances au début de la cérémonie pour ne pas avoir à chercher un porteur d'alliance. Il les avait dans sa main, les bénissant avant d'en tendre une à Linus. Elle allait avec sa bague de fiançailles, le même or, sans fioritures. Et les mots, de nouveau solennel et lourds, sortirent de sa bouche. « Avec cet anneau, je te prend pour épouse : au nom du père, du fils et saint esprit. Amen. » L'anneau entourait son doigt fin, la glissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la première bague.

Puis, elle prit sa main gauche, y plaçant la même bague, récitant les mêmes mots. « Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse... » et à nouveau, Linus n'écoutait rien d'autre, il regardait juste son visage. La prière était une masse de mots, la prochaine bénédiction une collection de sons.

« reste toujours dans un amour parfait et en paix avec l'autre, et qu'ils vivent en accord avec les lois, à travers Jésus Christ, notre seigneur. Amen. »

Le prêtre fit signe à Linus de lever sa main droite et plaça celle de Sabrina sur celle ci, enlaçant leurs doigts. La palpitation dans son pouce battait contre sa peau. « Ceux que Dieu a uni ne laisse personne les séparer. Pour autant que Linus Oliver et Sabrina Lynn ont consenti ensemble... » Seul son sourire existait dans ce monde, toutes les autres visions, tous les autres sons n'étaient que du bruit distracteur. Ensemble. Oui, Sabrina, maintenant nous sommes ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu avais tort, je peux appartenir à quelqu'un.

« … et femme, au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit. Amen. »

C'est fait, maintenant, pensa Linus, les battements de son cœur comme une batterie dans chacune de ces oreilles. C'était une phrase qu'il n'aura jamais considéré, juste un an plus tôt. Qu'avait-il dit à son frère ? « Si je me maris un jour, je devrais me procurer un dictaphone, engager deux secrétaires et quatre conseillers d'entreprises pour ma lune de miel. Je serais infidèle chaque nuit de ma vie d'homme marié, avec des vices-présidents, des conseils d'administration et des comptables... » Pas plus. Bien sûr, un jour arrivera le moment où il se sentira à nouveau marié à son travail, les nuits il lui demandera son pardon pour le temps qu'il n'a pas pu passer avec elle, les matins où il sera parti tôt sans un mot. Mais ce moment était trop réel, trop certain, trop important à oublier et tout était trop précieux pour y jeter comme ça.

Ils s'agenouillèrent comme le demander le livre du prêtre, pour une dernière bénédiction pendant que Linus serra sa main droite dans la sienne. Si près d'elle, il ne pouvait attendre encore. Toute la matinée, il fut retenu de la toucher, il ne pouvait pas la libérer maintenant. Une autre minute de cérémonie, c'était tout, un dernier moment dans cet endroit étrange entre la vie d'avant et la vie d'après, une barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser sans elle à ses côtés. « … grâce vous pourrez vivre ensemble cette vie, que dans le monde suivant, vous ayez la vie éternelle. Amen. »

A nouveau debout, Linus se devait de la regarder à nouveau, cette jeune femme maintenant son épouse. Presque aussi grande que lui, svelte et magnifique, et avec que quelques années pour apprendre le monde, elle avait choisi de passer sa vie avec lui. Sa réponse et son choix l'étonnait toujours. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ses doigts caressèrent son visage, sa mâchoire puis ses joues, cherchant presque à prouver qu'elle était réelle, que ce moment n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Sa chair était chaude, son souffle brûlait sa peau... et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle souriait. « Sabrina, » murmura Linus, séchant une ou deux larmes en se souvenant des mots passés provenant d'un pardon lointain, « rien de tout ça. » Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément jusqu'à ce que tout sauf elle – son visage, sa peau, sa chaleur – disparaisse, jusqu'à ce que le monde ne se résumé qu'à eux deux. Un homme et sa femme.


End file.
